


Ő lesz maga a féltékenység

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Kudos: 2





	Ő lesz maga a féltékenység

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jealousy Becomes Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373937) by [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot). 



Renard Kapitány az irodája ajtajában állt.

\- Burkhardt, beszélnem kell önnel. - És azzal egyetlen tovább szó nélkül sarkon fordult és be is masszírozott az emlegetett helységbe.

Nem kellett sokat várnia. Egy percen belül Nick már ott is volt, vele szemben állva.

\- Látni akart, Kapitány.

A Kapitány csak az ajtó felé bólintott, jelezve Nicknek hogy zárja be, és amint hallotta az zár finom kattanását. - Azért hírtam ide, mert beszélni akartam magával a...

Nick zavartan összeráncolta a homlokát, mikor a Kapitányt közelebb lépett és teljesen belefúródott a személyes terébe.

\- Uram? - A férfi testéből áradó hő majdnem égette Nicket. - Munkában vagyunk, - figyelmeztette Nick lágyan.

\- Szerinted nem tudom? - morogta Sean, rizikósan kapaszkodva az önkontroljába. - Láttalak, hogy ott ülsz a székedben és hátravetted a fejed, ahogyan nevettél valamin, amit Hank meg Wu mondott. És egy pillanatra vöröset láttam. Ki akartam rohanni oda és berángatni magamhoz, és megmutatni mindenkinek, hogy kihez tartozol.

Nick nem tudta elnyomni azt a borzongást, amik Renard szavai hatására futott végig a gerincén, ahogyan egyik tenyerét nyugtatóan a mellkasára fektette. \- Csak egy viccen nevettem. Semmi más nem történt, oké?

Renard mély levegőt vett és kifújta, mielőtt bólintott. - Oké.

\- Minden oké akkor?

\- Ja. Ja, minden oké.

Nick egy semmi jót nem ígérő mosollyal csókoltam meg a férfit. - Tudom - suttogta, és gyorsan megfordulva elhagyta az irodát. Sean csak a hűlt helyét találta ott és az ajkainak bizsergését a csókja után.


End file.
